


Name Five Things

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy remembers a game that he use to play a lot with Wilbur.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 18
Kudos: 248





	Name Five Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, Phil is their dad, Techno is a family friend.

Tommy and Wilbur had a game that they played a lot. Well, Tommy was the one playing, Wilbur was more of a game master. They played this for many reasons, one is for whenever they're bored.

"Wilbur," a ten year old Tommy whined as he laid on the carpeted floor of the living room. "How long before Dad and Techno comes home?" 

Fifteen year old Wilbur hummed, "Don't really know Toms," he said. "You know them, they uhh, sometimes get too carried away having fun at their trips."

Tommy groaned rolling around, making Wilbur chuckle. He stopped his movement in front of the couch that Wilbur was sitting on—he looked up at the upside-down looking Wilbur. "I'm bored," he announced.

Wilbur hummed, "Well, do you want to play a game?" he asked.

Tommy sat up and turned around to face Wilbur, "Yeah! What're we playing?"

"I'm gonna ask you something and you'll give me answers," Wilbur said.

"What?" Tommy asked, stretching the word out. "That's just as boring!"

Wilbur must admit, a game like that is quite boring, but it's not like they could play outside. It was pouring. That and he didn't have enough energy to deal with a hyper Tommy, "Why? Is it too much of a challenge for you, Tommy?" Wilbur asked.

"No!" Tommy exclaimed almost immediately. "I'm smart, I can answer any question you ask me."

Wilbur shook his head, silently challenging the boy, "Alright, umm, what is thirteen multiplied twenty-nine?"

"Aww, Wilbur," Tommy whined, "Why would you ask math questions?"

"I thought you'll answer any question," Wilbur said.

"I'm not answering that," Tommy stated stubbornly, his arms crossing on his chest.

Wilbur sighed, "Fine, umm," he began to think, "Name five things that you can...hear?"

"Oh, this is easy," Tommy said, before going silent—listening closely. "Uhhh, the rain, birds," he looked around the room, "The fireplace." 

Tommy couldn't think of anything else that was making any sound at that moment, so he decided to pat the carpeted floor, "This," he said.

"That's just cheatin—"

"You," Tommy interrupted. "That's five! I win Wilbur!"

Wilbur sighed, "Yeah, good job, Toms."

***

Sometimes they'd use it for something simple, like a guessing game.

"Alright, close your eyes," Wilbur—now twenty—instructed. "I swear, if you peek I will drench you in water."

"I won't, I won't," Tommy said as he closed his eyes. "Why are you making me taste test again?"

"It's for the celebration of L'manberg's independence!" Wilbur said. "There's this dish that I'd like you to taste, but you can't see it so you're opinion won't be biased."

Tommy hummed as he heard something ceramic being placed on the table in front of him.

"Basically, just name five things you can taste," Wilbur said "Open your mouth." Tommy complied, and Wilbur fed him a serving of the dish.

"It tastes like fruit, a bit salty...uhh it's sour too, also I think it's a bit spicy?"

"Okay, one more," Wilbur said.

"You—" Tommy swallowed the food.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"I mean, it tastes horrible, like your cooking," Tommy opened his eyes, "Did you cook it?"

Wilbur averted his gaze, before shaking his head, "No, it was umm, delivered by a shop? Yeah."

Tommy smirked, "Uhuh."

***

The game can also be used to make people fall asleep.

"You feeling alright, Toms?" Wilbur asked as he entered a secluded section in the ravine that they dubbed Pogtopia.

Tommy grumbled in his bed before burying himself under the covers, "Cold," he said. Wilbur let out a sigh. It's been a few days since he and Tommy were thrown out of L'manberg—or Manberg, as they call it now. Within those few days, Tommy managed to get sick. 

Wilbur was gonna need more blankets to keep the boy warm. The problem is, they barely had any resources. He walked over to a chest and rummaged through it, hoping to find something useful. 

His hands stopped before a familiar, old-looking yellow sweater. _This'll do._ He thought before grabbing the article of clothing.

Wilbur entered Tommy's 'room'. "Hey Tommy," he said as he sat down on the boy's bed. Tommy peeked out from under his blankets. "Mind wearing this for me bud?" He handed the sweater to the boy, who thankfully grabbed it.

While Tommy was putting the sweater on, Wilbur walked over to the fire place and put in a couple more logs so that it would burn longer before sitting back down on Tommy's bed. He ran his fingers through the boy's greasy hair—Tommy subconsciously leaning into the touch. 

"Cold," Tommy mumbled.

Wilbur sighed, catching the subtext of Tommy's words. The brunet pulled the covers up slightly before laying besides the boy, the boy immediately cuddling to his side. Wilbur wrapped an arm around the boy, rubbing Tommy's arm in hopes to provide more heat.

"Wilby," Tommy said. 

Wilbur hummed.

"Can't sleep." 

"You want to play for a bit?" Wilbur asked. "Alright," he said when he felt Tommy nod.

"Name me uhh, five things you can smell."

"You're such a dick," Tommy mumbled. "My nose is runny and you're making me sniff."

"Oh, right, do you wan—"

"No, I can answer it," Tommy interrupted, taking in a deep breath.

"There's burning wood, damp soil, ...cooked rabbit?" Tommy asked, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, I cooked some earlier," Wilbur said. "I asked if you wanted some and you said no."

"Oh, right, I think I was half-asleep," Tommy said. "Ummm, I smell stone," he said, making Wilbur chuckle.

"What kind of smell is that?"

"I dunno, it's just stone," Tommy said.

"Alright, one more," Wilbur said.

Tommy hummed, burying himself deeper in the loose clothes given to him, before taking in another deep breath.

"You," he said simply, before leaning more into Wilbur.

Wilbur was about to ask another question, but stopped when he heard the boy snoring lightly, "Good night, Toms," he said, pulling the boy closer.

***

They use it as a distraction when nervous.

Wilbur watched as his younger brother walked around Techno's vault in awe. Tommy was trying out the armors, before moving over to potions, then weapons. Though the boy seemed calm, he could see the tiny fidgets of his hands. 

He walked over to the boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Nervous?"

Tommy shifted from one foot to another, "No," he lied. Wilbur gave him a look. "Okay, maybe."

Wilbur chuckled, "Ummm, name five things that you can feel."

Tommy hummed as he began thinking, "My clothes, the armor, this sword," he lifted the weapon suddenly.

"Easy," Wilbur said, lowering the item slightly. 

"Cold," Tommy said. 

Wilbur hummed. It _was_ quite cold in the vault, considering that they _are_ underwater. "Last one," he said.

"You," Tommy said, before shrugging Wilbur's arm off of his shoulders. "You're real fuckin' heavy you know that?"

Wilbur huffed out a laugh, "Yeah,whatever," he said.

"We have a war to win."

***

Sometimes it's used as a distraction.

Tommy sighed, as he leaned on the jukebox that was playing 'Chirp' as he stared out at the water from a distance.

_Name five things that you can see._

Tommy's eyes scanned his surroundings. "There's grass, sand, logs—" he let out a weak laugh—"loads of logs," he added before letting out another sigh. 

He looked behind him, "There's tnret."

_One more_

Tommy faced back front, "You—" he said instinctively, but stopped.

"Right..." He pulled his legs to his chest burying his head under his arms.

"I see..."

"No one."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Another Wilbur and Tommy one 'cause I miss their dynamic. Hopefully this one turned out well. It's a bit sad in the end, at least I hope it is, 'cause again, I'm practicing lol. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
